What Art Thou, Firefly?
by C. Rinkuki Takato
Summary: Inspirasi ED 38, "Tsukiyou no Itazura no Mahou"; Gimana asal-usul Conan berubah jadi kunang-kunang dalam botol ya? Mungkinkah Organisasi terlibat? Bagaimana reaksi Ran, dkk. terhadap wujudnya yang baru itu? Gimana Conan alias Shinichi bisa menghibur & menemani Ran sekarang? WARNING: Gaje, bahasa gak baku, dll. Rated T just to be safe. HIATUS


**++ Opening**: v1.0 (completed)

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**- Detective Conan** belonged to Gosho Aoyama.  
- The song, the video, the series belonged to their own respective owners.

_**Inspiration:**_ DC Closing (Conan sebagai kunang-kunang dalam botol di pantai; ED eps 620-an, kalo ngga salah).

_**WARNING: **_AU, bahasa super ngga baku, beberapa istilah bahasa Jepang, susunan nama sesuai dengan di Jepang, dst.

_**If anyone is interested in the English version, or want to translate, let me know via PM / review. Thanks. It's not a must, but I'd be grateful if you do.**_

(Kalo ada yang tertarik buat versi Inggrisnya, ato pengen nerjemahin, kasih tau aja ya lewat PM / review. Trims. Ngga harus sih, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih kalo ngasih tau dulu.)

* * *

v1.0 (completed)

**Chapter 1: Satu Lagi Terbang (Prolog)**

* * *

"Ran-neechan (Kak Ran), aku janji kok. Sekarang aku boleh pergi ngga?" tanya Edogawa Conan yang berumur 7 tahun itu. Mata birunya dibalik kacamatanya yang besar itu keliatkan sekali memohonnya.

Ran tidak menjawab permohonan bocah kecil itu. Conan memohon pada Ran untuk diijinkan pergi main sama _Hakase (Profesor) dan Shounen Tantei-dan (Detektif Cilik) di rumah Hakase. Katanya, sih, Hakase nemuin "kunang-kunang buatan". Tapi, sayangnya, beberapa hari sebelumnya, Conan sakit. Jadi...insting ke-ibu-an Ran langsung mode ON._

_'Padahal... Aku berharap Conan-kun ngga perlu pergi. Kenapa ya? Perasaanku aja atau...memang...Conan-kun makin mirip sama Shinichi?'_ Ran memandangi lantai, tenggelam dalam kenangan. _'Ahh... Benar. Sejak hari itu, Shinichi ngga pernah keliatan lebih dari sehari.'_

"Ran-neechan?" ulang Conan dengan suara bocahnya yang agak tinggi itu.

Ran mendesah. _'Ngga ada gunanya menahannya... Dia cuman bakal nyelinap. Lagi_.' "Baiklah."

"Yes!" sorak bocah itu, girang. Memang, bocah itu entah kenapa selalu girang kalo diijinkan pergi. Terutama untuk menyelidiki sesuatu.

Mirip dengan detektif bodoh itu...

"Tapi!"

Ran yakin sekali dia bisa ngedenger bunyi kegembiraan Conan pecah seperti lemari yang pernah dia pukul. "Korban" selain tiang listrik sebelum mereka ke Tropical Land.

"Tapi," ulangnya, lebih lembut. "Hati-hati, ya?"

Conan mengendip sesaat, lalu mengangguk. "OK, Ran-neechan." Dia berlari mengambil skateboardnya. "Daah."

Ran baru saja mengangkat tangannya saat dia merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan waktu itu.

Ya. Waktu di mana dia terakhir ngeliat Shinichi sebelum dia menghilang dari publik.

Ran mendesah pasrah. _'Aku hanya berharap aku tidak akan nyesel...'_

* * *

"Waaaah! Indah sekali!" ujar Ayumi, girang.

Mitsuhiko mengangguk. "Un! (Ya!) Hakase (Profesor) benar-benar jenius!"

Agasa tersenyum dengan puas. "Gimana? Halaman rumahku mungkin bukan yang terbaik, tapi lumayan kan?"

Anak-anak sungguhan itu mengangguk.

Mereka berdiri di halaman rumah Agasa-hakase. Agasa, dengan lampu sorot temuannya, membuat kunang-kunang buatan dengan berbagai warna dan ukuran.

Conan tersenyum. Hatinya terasa tenang, persis kaya waktu itu. Kasus Memories Egg (Movie 3).

Muka Haibara tetap flat seperti biasanya. Tapi sebenarnya, dia juga merasakan ketenangan 'n' kesenangan tersendiri. Sebelum dia gemetar dan segera masuk ke rumah tanpa suara.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menarik perhatian Conan.

Di sudut jalan itu, dia ngeliat Vodka yang sedang jalan sambil clingak-clinguk.

_'Persis seperti hari itu... Ya, hari di mana Edogawa Conan dilahirkan ke dunia...'_ Dia pun clingak-clinguk, memastikan yang lainnya merasa terlalu senang untuk menyadari kepergiannya _'Ya. Kalian tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkanku... Kalian juga Shounen Tantei-dan (Detektif Cilik)'_

Tanpa basa-basi, Conan menyelinap keluar, mengikuti Vodka, berharap akan mendapat petunjuk soal Organisasi Hitam.

* * *

"Tap tap tap"

Jari Ran memukuli HPnya yang dipegangnya._ Dipikirannya, 'Telepon. Ngga. Telepon. Ngga.'_ terus menerus bermain kaya kaset rusak. Sekarang udah malam, Conan belum pulang. Ngga ngasih kabar juga. Kadang, Ran penasaran ke mana aja sih anak itu.

"Conan-kun," gumam Ran di kantor yang kosong bin sepi itu. "Kau ada di mana?"

* * *

Agasa mendesah. "Ke mana Shinichi ya?"

Anak-anak itu semuanya udah dijemput oleh ortu masing-masing. Yang tersisa tinggal wujud mungil Kudou Shinichi yang dinamai Edogawa Conan dari perpusnya yang super besar itu... ("Kayaknya bakal kacau kalo terjadi gempa...")

Haibara diam saja. Dia tidak berani mengatakan pada Agasa kalo dia merasakan keberadaan anggota Organisasi sesaat sebelum detektif itu menghilang. _'Dia pasti panik...'_ pikirnya.

* * *

Conan merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. _'Apa... Apa Apotoxin itu bereaksi lagi?...'_ pikirnya sembari menahan sakit. _'Ahh... Terasa nostalgia sekali... Waktu itu... Waktu itu, aku diracun juga... Dengan partnernya.._.' Dia mendesah, cape sekaligus ngelampiasin rasa sakit yang edan itu.

Yaaah, Conan mengutit seseorang yang mirip Vodka. Awalnya, sih, sukses. Tapi, entah mengapa, tiba-tiba "Vodka" berbalik, memergoknya. Lalu, dia hanya ingat rasa sakit menyengat di kepalanya. Padahal dia sudah bertekad ngga akan dia biarkan ada korban dari Organisasi lagi.

Ah. Ironinya.

Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang terlintas sebelum terdengar jeritan.

* * *

"Ayolah, Ai-kun, Shinichi cuman manusia. Ada kalanya giliran kita yang membantunya," rayu Agasa untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Haibara menolak usul Agasa begitu ide itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Tapi, cuman gara-gara udah kenal Shinichi selama waktu yang cukup lama, Agasa ngga mau membiarkan si "mungil" itu.

Haibara mendesah. "Baiklah," ujarnya, menyerah.

Dia beranjak dan berjalan ke mobil Beetle punya Agasa. Baru aja mereka jalan sekitar 100 meter, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari atah-berantah. Bulu kuduk Haibara berdiri seketika, mata Agasa membelalak dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik.

"Shinichi!" teriak Agasa, dan bersama Haibara, berlari menuju sumber jeritan.

Sesampainya di TKP, mereka ngeliat Conan terjelembab di lantai dengan darah mengalir dari kepala belakangnya. Matanya tertutup rapat. Napasnya terdengar berat dan cepat. Tubuhnya berkelap-kelip seperti kunang-kunang.

Tunggu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kunang-kunang, perasaan saja atau memang tubuhnya tambah kecil?

Agasa tidak dapat menahan horror yang timbul di mukanya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" ujar Haibara. Saking shocknya sampai suaranya begitu lembut.

**TBC (alias To be continued)**

* * *

Gimana? Review ya, supaya tau mau apa & apa yang kurang soalny belum direncanakan. (smiles)

Mata ne (sampai nanti)


End file.
